Find Me
by sandys18
Summary: "What have I gotten myself into?" Felicity shook her head. She didn't know how she had ended up in this mess. Well, not really, she knew exactly how she had ended up there – in the bathroom of a hotel room, dressed like a hooker, waiting for billionaire Oliver Queen to show up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a little one shot. Prompted by Hanifah on AO3. I drifted little bit from the prompt though.

**Summary:** _Felicity's twin sister Sara is missing and she thinks Oliver Queen might be able to help her. But, before she asks for his help, she needs to make sure Oliver Queen is who she thinks he is._

I didn't beta this. Sorry for the mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters in this story or anything else that you find familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Find Me<strong>

Felicity put her contact lenses on and stared at herself from the mirror. Her once jet black hair, dyed blonde. Her lips colored in a shade of red she wouldn't usually wear. Her short black dress, see-through in most parts stopped couple of inches above mid-thigh. She looked like her mother in some ways and that mere thought made her groan.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Felicity shook her head. She didn't know how she had ended up in this mess. Well, not really, she knew exactly how she had ended up there – in the bathroom of a hotel room, dressed like a hooker, waiting for billionaire Oliver Queen to show up.

It all had started four months ago, with her twin sister, Sara's disappearance and the little book she had found taped under Sara's underwear drawer. Not the safest place to hide something that looked so 'top secret'. It was essentially a hiding place a teenager would use to stash whatever they didn't want their mother to find. It seemed too obvious, too easy. Perhaps, that could have been why, no one had gotten to the book before Felicity had – because no one had suspected anything of importance to be hidden in a place like that.

Anyway, one look at the seemingly cryptic book and Felicity was certain that it was somehow responsible for Sara's mysterious disappearance. If movies had taught her anything, it was that the little note book with a list of names, written in some sort of an invisible ink, was always connected to the main plot. Which, in this case, was her sister's abduction.

Regardless of all the evidence that proved her wrong, Felicity refused to believe that she had lost Sara forever. Call it twin intuition or plain ol' denial, Felicity believed Sara was still alive. She thought Sara would remain alive, until her captors got a hold of that little note book.

The names on that book, she was sure could somehow help her find her twin. Yet, she never went to the police with this theory of hers. Because, she had come to know that some of the names on that list were of cops. Some of them were of very high ranking officers, while some were of rookie cops.

Though, Felicity wasn't exactly sure what it all meant, she figured that it would be in her best interest and Sara's, to keep the existence of the secret note book a secret. So, she began to track down the people on that list, by herself. But, only to find that someone else had always gotten to them before her. That someone was a vigilante called 'The Arrow'. Most called him 'The Hood', but she preferred to call him 'The Arrow'. Because, that was what he did - he arrowed those who were on that list.

She never in a million years would have thought her quest to find her sister, would ever lead to her uncovering the identity of a dangerous vigilante. At least, she thought she had discovered his real identity. She didn't have any concrete evidence to prove her theory yet.

So, that was what she was doing at Starling Grand Hotel tonight - trying to confirm her suspicions and see if she could hopefully, get The Arrow to help her find Sara.

She had been scheming for days. Her plan was elaborated as they came. It had to be, if she didn't want to be found out and probably be killed by the masked vigilante. It wasn't as if she could just say to the man, "Hey, Oliver Queen, I think I know your secret. I know you're the vigilante. So, can you please help me find my sister?" Well, she could tell him that, technically. However, there was a high probability of her getting arrowed in the chest and dying soon afterwards.

"Hello?" The sound of someone entering the hotel suite tore Felicity out of her thoughts.

She checked if the sedative and the tracker she had hidden inside her bra were still in place and then opened the bathroom door.

She faltered on her steps a little, seeing the man standing in the middle of the room. She had seen Oliver Queen on the tabloids and sometimes on TV. Heck, she had been following him for the last few weeks. Yet, meeting him face to face was very different to seeing him from behind a bush or through a pair of binoculars. He was oh so tall and so handsome. His eyes were a striking blue and she found herself unable to tear her own eyes away from them.

"You're – blonde?" He frowned.

She nervously moved few steps towards him. "Is … is that a problem?" She had changed her hair just few days ago. Just because she had learned that the escort service, Oliver Queen usually hired his girls was looking for a blonde.

She had been monitoring his routine. Once a week, he would hire a girl and meet her at Starling Grand. Never the same girl though. Always someone new. She sometimes wondered, whether he was just trying to maintain a façade, so that no one would suspect him of being The Arrow. Or maybe he hired them just so he would have an alibi, if needed. Or maybe be the man just needed a release.

She didn't judge. She had been through dry spells herself. Once, she too had been so close to calling up one of those places.

"No, it's... it's not a problem." He said looking slightly amused for some reason. "What's your name?" He casually took his coat off and threw it upon the bed.

"They call me Sin," She had heard that line in a porn movie she had '_accidentally'_ stumbled upon, in her ex-boyfriend's hard drive.

The billionaire's lips quirked up even more. "Nice name." He said as he removed his tie and tossed it behind him.

She swallowed thickly. He reminded her of the leading male character of every erotic novel she had ever read. "Uhm… Shall we have a drink first?" Felicity plastered on what she thought looked like a seductive smile and strutted towards the mini bar.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his eyes fixed on her. "Alright," His husky voice almost made her forget that she really was not there to have sex with the man – the chiseled jawed, well build man, infamous for his many 'sexapades'.

Oh what was she thinking? This plan was going to blow up in her face sooner or later. "Red wine?" She turned to him slightly, probably looking as red as the wine itself.

He nodded, something playful playing in his eyes.

"Red wine it is then, Mr. Queen," She poured some wine into two glasses and secretly dumped the sedative into one of them.

Before she could turn around, she felt his large body pressed against her from behind.

"Aren't we… I thought we were going to have some wine first?" She put the two glasses back upon the stand and turned around to face him. Which, she quickly realized was a gigantic mistake. The way his eyes were boring into hers, made her stomach flutter and toes curl. His strong hands were grabbing on to her by her hips, as if he had wanted to do that for ages. She could feel the well carved muscles in his body ripple against her curves and she was pretty sure that she felt a bulge forming in his pants. It was half terrifying and half flattering to know that she, a computer geek by profession could affect 'The Oliver Queen' that way.

Felicity simply gulped and closed her eyes unable to form another sentence or a thought after that.

"I guess we could do that first, if you really want to…" She felt him let go of her.

When she opened her eyes, he had stepped back. His eyes were twinkling with something, which she could only describe as want.

"So…" Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she took the wine glasses back into her hands.

"So..." He sat on the bed, bearing that same knee numbing smile of his.

"So…" She handed him the drugged glass of wine.

"Sit," He said patting the spot next to him.

Felicity complied, trying to act as cool as she possibly could.

Oliver slowly drank the wine, his eyes staring at her over the glass. She smiled inwardly as she watched him. Her job was now half done. All she had to do now was to somehow keep him occupied for the next few minutes, until he dozed off, and then attach the tracker on his phone. Then, she should be able to find out, where exactly, Oliver Queen disappeared off into, every single night.

"Aren't you going to drink your wine?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, of course." She brought the glass up to her lips and took a small sip. "Mmm… this is – I just – I just love red wine!" She confessed, before looking up at Oliver.

He had already finished his wine and had gotten rid of the glass. He was looking at her as if he was impatient for her to finish her wine, so that they could start what they were really there for. Well, whatever he may have been there for.

She didn't know what else to do but gulp down the wine.

He plucked the now empty glass out of her hands and put it aside.

Her heart raced, noticing Oliver lean towards her.

Why did she ever think that this was a good idea? What was she thinking? Would she have to really sleep with him now? The drug will take at least few more minutes to work. That was assuming she had used the correct dosage for a man of his size and strength.

"So, how… how are we going to do this?" She just hoped that he wasn't into anything too kinky.

However, he didn't give her too much time to ponder, how kinky was too kinky. His lips crashed on hers, his body pushing her onto her back, on the bed. She gave into the kiss quicker than she thought she ever would, parting her lips and cupping his face.

Felicity had been kissed before, many times by many men, but none of those kisses had ever felt like this. Filled with so much power, aggression and passion. He somehow made her feel, sexy, empowered, cherished and vulnerable at the same time. She didn't know a man that she barely knew, could ever make her feel so many things with just one kiss.

He had one of his hands tangled in her hair, while the other glided down her frame searching for the hem of her dress.

When his hand began to finally creep under her dress she moaned into his mouth.

She couldn't believe that this was happening. Why wasn't he unconscious already? "Stop!" She had blurted without meaning to.

Oliver pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air. "You taste better than I could've ever Imagined Felicity Smoak," His hand crept between the valley of her breasts and pulled the tracker out of her bra.

She quivered as his breath fanned her and it took her a couple of seconds to process what had just happened. "Wait what? How… how do you know who I am?"

"You've been following me… and you thought I wouldn't notice?" His lips ghosted over her lips.

"But-" She put a hand on his chest and tried to push him off of her.

He didn't even budge.

"But, what?" He asked moving a strand of hair off her face.

"Are you going to kill me now? I mean, because I know everything about you? Because, you know I know, you're The Arrow?" She kept imagining the police finding her dead body in a dark alley somewhere.

"The Arrow?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's - that's what I call you. I mean the vigilante part of you, The Hood…" She muttered and he just beamed in response. He neither denied nor accepted her accusations. "So, I am right? You're The Arrow? And this – this is all just to keep up your façade… right?"

"I thought you already knew everything about me?"

"Not everything… But, wait! If you knew, who I was and why I was here, what was all that… kissing… and the other… stuff about?" She blushed even at the memory of their kiss and the way everything almost went out of control.

He seemed entertained by her again and if she didn't know how quickly one of Oliver Queen's arrows could penetrate her skin, she would have slapped him hard.

She bit on her lower lip, cursing at her own wild imagination. She really should not have used the words penetration, Oliver Queen and hard, in one sentence while the man was practically lying on top of her.

"I just wanted to see how far you're willing to take this act?" He ran his index finger upon her collarbone as if he was trying to etch his name on her.

"As you can see, I am very willing…" That whole sentence came out sounding so completely wrong and she wished he had arrowed her already.

"I can see that," His eyes fell to her heaving chest.

"I don't mean willing in that way! Not that I won't always be not willing to do that… Not with you! I don't mean with you!" She sighed and tried to rephrase. "What I 'm trying to say is, I am here because of my sister and I found a list… I think you know what I'm talking about…" She checked his expression. He clearly seemed more interested in what she was saying now.

"And, I think someone took my sister Sara because of that list. I have a feeling you can help me find her…. find Sara… So, I just wanted to make sure, you are who I think you are, before I asked for your help– I swear I wasn't planning on telling your secret to anyone," She paused. Suddenly, her head began to feel heavy. "I… I feel really sleepy. Why… why is the room spinning? "

"Because I switched the glasses earlier…" He grinned at her.

"How? When?" She asked struggling to stay awake.

Without offering her any further explanations, he quietly got off from her.

She groaned at the sudden loss of warmth.

"Dig, bring the limo around, we have a slight problem on our hands…" She heard him say into his phone.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

He came to hover above her again, his legs settled between hers. His hands propped beside her on the bed to keep his weight from crushing her.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked again, when he didn't answer.

He gave her a half smirk and pressed his lips against hers. His lips were warm and inviting. Her weary hands slowly came up to seize him by his shirt. "Was that a goodbye kiss?" If this was how she was going to die, what a way to go, she thought. What a kiss! But, she wasn't ready to die, yet. She had so many things left to do. She wanted to save her sister for one. She wanted to become the youngest female to own a multibillion dollar software company. She wanted to have a family – a husband, three kids and a dog. She wanted to buy those heels she had seen the other day, in that little shop near her apartment.

No! She didn't want to die!

"You ask too many questions Felicity Smoak." He only said as much before placing a kiss on her forehead. She arched towards him, yearning to be closer to him. There she was probably going to die – be killed by Oliver Queen aka The Arrow himself, but she couldn't stop her body from reacting to his words, his kiss.

"Goodnight Felicity," He cooed in her ear.

The world around her went black and her eyes closed. She felt her body float as if someone was lifting her off the bed. But, she didn't have the strength to open her eyes and see what was going on. "I don't want to die,"

"Sh… sh… just sleep … I am not going to hurt you," He said finally.

For some unknown reason Felicity felt she could trust this man – This man who put Arrows through people. "Ok," She murmured as she drifted off into a sleep.

* * *

><p>

/

/

/

Would love to know what you guys thought. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **So I changed the rating to M. **_If you don't like to read about blood and pain, this might be a little, disturbing._** (just a little and you'll realize why, when you read.) Since I didn't really have a plan for the story. I wrote whatever came to my mind. Hope it's not too weird and disappointing.

Thanks to the wonderful KarenfrmMD for betaing this story :)

Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"_God! My head hurts!" Felicity tumbled around in her bed, wrapping herself in her sheets, unwilling to neither open her eyes nor step out of the bed._

_The first time she had gotten high was, few years ago, in college. She had accidentally eaten few slices of pot brownie, at a frat party. She didn't really like that experience that much, especially since she had woken up naked with two other equally naked girls and an unknown guy. Although, she probably wouldn't have hated it that much, if she had remembered the details of what went on that night. _

_And, now, waking up after being drugged by Oliver Queen, she hoped she hadn't done anything as crazy or forgotten the juicy details, if she really had done something as crazy._

"_Welcome back, Felicity."_

_Her eyes snapped opened at the deep voice. "Oliver?" The name barely escaped her lips as she gaped at the man wearing the green hood._

"_I thought you called me the Arrow?" More than half of his face was hidden under the hood, but she could swear, she saw a hint of a smirk playing on his lips._

"_What are you doing here in my room? This _is_ my room, right?" She looked about, scouring for something familiar. The window drapes were closed and there was scarcely any light in the room. Yet, her eyes immediately caught the framed Robin Hood poster lying on the floor, propped against the wall. She had been meaning to hang it in the living room, but she had never gotten around to doing it._

"_I don't know, you tell me. What am I doing here?" he asked, dropping his hood back. There was something alluring about the way he was standing there, with his hood down, but with his mask still concealing his face._

_Felicity had never really been a fan of mysteries and Oliver Queen was mystery personified. However, she found herself unable to dislike him in any sense of the word._

"_This is your dream, Felicity …. Not mine. So, tell me, what am I doing here?" he asked in that darn low voice that made her heart flutter._

_She grabbed the comforter and pulled it over her chest. She foolishly believed the duvet could somehow protect her from the Vigilante peering at her. "What do you mean, this is _my_ dream?" If this truly was a dream, would this Greek God of a man just be standing over her bed, looking down at her or would something more have happened by now?_

_Felicity licked her lips as she let her thoughts run rampant. Then, not a second later, he was on top of her, as if he had read her mind. He pushed her deeper into the soft mattress with his weight and a little whimpering sound sprang out of her lips. "Ugh!" She felt so tiny lying under his very obviously firm and toned body, and his name rolled out of her mouth in a husky mewl. "Oli…ver." She blushed deeply sensing his growing erection pressing against her and her heart raced in anticipation._

_His large hand that lay sprawled on top of her stomach, kept her still as he began to nuzzle her neck. His stubble prickled her skin and his touch awoke sensations, she didn't know existed. Frack! She could already feel the wetness seeping between her thighs._

_But, what was going on? Last she remembered, she had been lying in a king size hotel bed drugged and awaiting her fate to be decided by the vigilante's alter ego. She couldn't have ever imagined that _this_ would be her fate. It was not as if she would have loved to have been dead instead of doing – well, this. But, what the hell was going on? _

"_What are you doing?" She gasped as his tongue darted out to trace patterns on her neck. It was absurd really, how despite her reservations, her head had turned automatically, to give him further access to her neck._

"_I'll do whatever you want me to do, Felicity." Lifting himself slightly, he moved the white sheet lying between their bodies aside. It was when the leather material of his clothes moved upon her skin that she realized she didn't have a string of clothing on her - not even the cute black thong she remembered putting on._

_He let his hand land on her breasts and her body jerked at the much welcomed surprise. "What… what… happened… to… my clothes?" Felicity barely managed to ask. Who could ever really speak coherently, when Oliver Queen kneaded your breasts with such practiced expertise?_

"_Felicity," he lifted his head from her neck to stare at her, his hand never giving up on its gentle ministrations. "I told you, this is _your_ dream."_

_She had never heard a voice so compelling. She had never seen eyes so blue, so hungry and so determined. Or was it the mask, he had worn over his eyes that made him look so enthralling?_

_Oliver cupped her face. "This is your imagination, Felicity," he claimed, his eyes dropping to her lips._

_Felicity found it difficult to believe him. She had always had a vivid imagination. However, she couldn't remember her imagination ever being capable of conjuring up something that felt this passionate and real. "You're… lying!" And, the moment her own traitorous eyes fell to his lips, he took the invitation and kissed her. He kissed her avidly, growling and nipping on her lips. And, hands still caressing her breasts, pinching the peaks teasingly. _

_With a breathy moan, her frantic hands crept under his hoodie craving to feel his skin underneath her fingertips._

_She knew she should probably put a stop to this - whatever this was. Yet, she just couldn't. It felt too damn good to stop. His warm hands wandered on her naked skin and she struggled to keep her legs closed. A sweet throbbing pain ran through her core and she began to grind her hips against him._

_His mouth slowly travelled down her neck, while his other hand slipped lower and lower, down her abdomen, until it reached - "Oh, God!" His fingers spread her wet folds apart and began to tease her opening. She could almost feel him grinning cockily against her neck at the wetness he found there._

_His arrogant smile had only made her want him more. She now wanted nothing more than to feel him move inside of her. Her back arched and she lifted her hips, feeling desperate for even more friction. "Oliver, please…" The slow feather light, tantalizing strokes of his fingers made her lose her sanity. She bit on her lower lip, to hold down another needy scream and a little 'Uh' sound escaped from her instead._

_Was she really dreaming? It just felt too real to be a dream. _

"_Oliver!" She writhed as two digits finally entered her hot center at once. She gave in completely- closing her eyes shut, spreading her legs further apart and nails digging into his skin._

_He thrust his fingers in and out of her in a slow, delicious pace. If she had ever doubted the rumors about Oliver Queen's ability to please a woman, they were now completely gone. Even if, this would turn out to be just a dream in the end._

"_Felicity…" She could just feel her name rumble in his chest. "Why do you have to smell so … delicious?" he said, scraping his teeth along her neck, until he settled to suckle on one very sensitive spot._

_And then it happened. Something unthinkable. Something that never could have happened in real life. With a low, almost beast like roar, he bit deep into her neck and began to drink her blood._

_Yes, this truly had to be a dream. There was no way that this could be real._

"_Oliver!" she cried in pain as his teeth sunk even deeper into her flesh. It was a terrifying feeling to have someone sucking on your vein and feeding on your blood. However, ironically, she felt as if it was the most intimate thing she had ever done with a man. She had never known pain could feel so utterly wonderful, before this moment._

_She really should have stayed away from those teen vampire novels and movies. They had been one of her guilty pleasures - one of her few dirty little secrets. But, it wouldn't be anymore. She would get rid of all of them, the first thing she woke up from this weird, but scrumptious dream._

_But, what if this was all real? What if this was his plan? This could be how he planned to kill her – by draining her blood!_

_Her hands skated up to his chest and pushed him away halfheartedly._

_Oliver seemed to have taken the hint. Her hands slowly slid out from under his leather hoodie as he retreated. He looked as dismayed as she felt. It was pure agony to see it all come to such an abrupt halt. "No!" This couldn't end! Not, yet! She grabbed him by the leather. "Don't stop!" she commanded, angling her head invitingly._

_She saw a tiny smile on him before his mouth fell wide open, displaying his impressive canines. She looked away and shut her eyes as fear and excitement, knotted themselves together in the pit of her stomach._

_He bit her even more aggressively this time. His hands roamed upon her even more fervently this time. She didn't have a clue as to what was going on with Oliver Queen, or between the two of them, but she just laid there. She just let her body be burned with desire and lust, consequences be damned._

_She let her head fall back as he drove his fingers deeper and faster into her. "Uh...uh… uh!" she panted in a rhythm, staring into the ceiling._

_Legs twitching madly, chanting his name and grabbing on to the bed sheets, she came. Her breath fell in short gasps. "That was… this is…" She couldn't talk any further._

_Oliver's fingers were still inside of her. His tongue was still lapping at the open wound on her neck -savoring every bit of blood that dripped out. Fuck! Even the way he did that was sexy._

_Just as she was about to close her eyes and relax into the mattress beneath her, she felt his teeth cut even deeper into her artery. She screamed. The pain was sharper and unbearable this time. And suddenly, reality hit her. She could die, she finally realized. He could kill her. Intentionally or unintentionally, he could kill her. "Oliver, stop!"_

Felicity sat up with a jolt. Her eyes manically darted around the room, merely to learn she was all alone. There was no sign of the man, who had been drinking her blood and whose fingers had pleasured her unlike any man had ever had. "Oliver?" she had called so timidly, the sound didn't even reach her own ear. Her hand quickly went to her neck and she was surprised not to feel the pain she thought she would feel there.

She turned the night lamp on in haste and checked whether there were any traces of blood anywhere. She found nothing. As a matter of fact, she realized that she was fully clothed. She was still in the skimpy black dress she had worn to seduce Oliver Queen.

So, it really had been a dream? Had Oliver Queen drugged her and just left her at her apartment?

In light of what she had thought was going to happen, she should be relieved that it had been only a dream. But, she wasn't. She only felt an emptiness - a loneliness. "Stop thinking about it! Stop thinking about him!" Felicity chanted to herself as she swung her legs off the bed. Trying to ignore the impending headache, she placed her feet upon the floor. "Agh!" she hissed as her bare feet touched the cold hardwood floor for the first time.

Slowly, standing up on her wobbly legs, she reached behind and pulled the zipper of her dress down. The dress fell to her feet and she caught a glimpse of herself from the dressing table mirror. Her hair was a mess. Makeup was smudged. She still had the cute little thong and the matching bra on. The thong was damp from her dream and one of the bra straps had fallen over her shoulder. Sighing, she slipped out of them and threw the two delicate garments haphazardly to a corner.

She needed a shower. She smelt like red wine and Oliver Queen. The musky, leathery smell was so unmistakably him and she wanted to get rid of it. Or else, she knew she would find herself lost in few more lucid dreams, featuring the man in question.

For no apparent reason, she started to tiptoe across her own bedroom to get to the bathroom. She was just about to open the bathroom door, when she saw the door knob move. The door flung open the very next moment and she jumped back. "Oliver? I mean, Mr. Arrow… No, I mean, Mr. Queen!" She studied the man standing before her. Water was dripping down from his hair and his tattooed chest. Tattooed, not just with ink, but also with scars. "You… shower… my… room…." she garbled.

A second or a two may have gone by, before she realized he had one of her pink towels wrapped around his waist and she had nothing wrapped around her.

With a high pitched shriek, Felicity reached for the drawer near her and looked for something that might help her cover herself. Apparently, what she had grasped turned out to be the fern, she had brought home few weeks ago.

Blushing and cursing to herself, she stood holding the circular pot. She had never been so glad she had listened to her friend, Roy, for once and gotten one of the bigger plants. She just hoped it was big enough to keep at least the more important parts of her hidden.

"I hope it's alright, I used your shower." He looked completely unfazed and unaffected by the fact she was standing naked holding a fern. Well, of course he would be all calm and composed at the sight of a naked woman, he was Oliver Queen!

"And your towel," Oliver added, motioning at the 'little bit too small for him towel' he was wearing. He almost sounded like a different person than the one she had met earlier in the night. There was a gravity to his voice, which she hadn't noticed at the hotel. Maybe it was the scars she saw on his body that made him sound more than just a playboy or a hooded vigilante.

She caught herself staring at his beautifully tainted and well carved body, longer than she should. But, with a little shake of the head, she managed to lift her eyes to meet his. "Uhm… but, what are doing here?" She gently moved back, hoping to find something better than a fern to hide behind.

He stepped closer to her. "We have few important things to discuss. So, I was just waiting for you to wake up."

And, in the meantime, he thought to take a shower? So that he could shock her with his amazing body, when she woke up? Her brow furrowed. "More like, you brought me here and tried to find the note book I was talking about… And, when you realized I'm not stupid enough to keep it taped to my underwear drawer, like my sister did, you didn't have any choice but to wait for me to wake up!" she quickly cleared her throat, to get the images of Oliver Queen going through her underwear out of her head.

"Smart," he said as he walked pass her.

She followed him with her eyes, turning around in one spot - all the while cradling the fern securely with both her hands. "Of course, I'm smart! I went to MIT! " she scoffed at him. "And that's why I knew I should burn the book, right after I entered all the names into the computer. I encrypted the file in a way that someone like you or anyone, for that matter, wouldn't ever be able to find it," she boasted, fully well knowing how silly she may seem to him, with the whole 'holding a fern, while standing naked' thing.

"I'm impressed," he raised his brows at her as he began to put his shirt on.

Felicity had often felt turned on while watching a man peel his clothes off of himself. However, perhaps, for the first time, she felt turned on watching a man putting his clothes on. It seemed Oliver Queen was a whole other species of man – the extremely sexy kind.

She knew she should turn around and not gawk at him so openly like a teenager in heat. But, she couldn't. Anyway if she had turned, she knew she would have given him a full view of her butt.

"So, I guess, this means we would have to talk and come to some kind of an understanding?" He coolly slid his legs into his pants and tucked his shirt in.

Felicity gulped, trying to set her eyes on something other than Oliver. Yet, all she found was his larger than life silhouette cast on the wall behind him. "Yeah, we should. But, not like this," she gestured at her state of undress. "Maybe, if you could turn around, I could grab something to wear?"

He didn't reply. He quietly draped the wet towel upon a chair and sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

She wondered if she should just make a run for the bathroom or just jump into the bed and hide under the covers. Unfortunately, before any of those thoughts had a chance to fully formulate, she saw him move towards her. His heavy steps echoed in the room and she froze.

"I don't mind talking to you like this." The glint in his eyes was back. The Oliver she met at that hotel, was back again.

"But, I do!" she protested, hugging the fern closely.

Adoring a boyish, half-grin, he inched closer to her. It was literally impossible, but under his hawk like gaze, she felt more naked than she already was. The look in his eyes told her, he indeed had been noticing her state of clothing all this while and he had simply chosen to not to comment on it, up until now.

He took couple of more steps forward and stopped just a foot or so in front of her. Even in the dim light, she noticed that his eyes had turned darker with lust and with something else, she didn't quite recognize. Felicity thought that she at any given moment would melt from the heat of his gaze and the poor fern would just burst into flames in her hands.

Was he going to deflower her again? For real this time? Sure, deflower may not have been the correct term, since she wasn't actually a virgin. But, it was the first time a man had pleasured her in her dreams and fed on her blood at the same time. So, technically, it was a deflowering, but of a different kind.

"Deflower you?" He took a step back and frowned.

"Huh?" The fern almost slipped through her fingers as she gazed at him with her mouth opened. Had she really said that out loud?

"You said something about deflowering you for real?" He stared at her looking half fascinated and half confused.

"I didn't mean deflower, deflower me… I'm not a virgin. Far from it! Not that I sleep around." Felicity snorted out a nervous laugh before going off on one of her tangents. "But, I mean, I've had partners… More than a few. Probably not as much as you. I don't think anyone can beat your score. But, I don't really know your score." She shook her head, in attempt to get herself back on track. "But, that's not the point…the point is I just… I sort of had this dream… a crazy dream. I blame the drugs, really."

Why hadn't he stopped her yet? Why was he looking at her as though he wanted to hear her ramble on and on forever? And she feared, if he didn't stop looking at her like that soon, she just might keep rambling on forever.

"Well, it's silly, actually. I dreamt you were in your Arrow suit or costume… or whatever you like to call it. And then you sort of drank my blood – from my neck." She once more chuckled awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders. "I told you, it was a crazy dream."

"You were not supposed remember that!" He growled and she jumped out of her own skin. "You were not supposed to remember any of that! You were not fully conscious!" He grabbed her by her bare shoulders and she shuddered.

"What are you talking about? You… you drank my blood?"

"No!" His eyes fell to the floor and his hands dropped from her shoulders.

Her fingers tightened her hold on the fern. "Then, what? Did you…" Did he take advantage of her in a different way, then? She didn't want to ask the question because she was afraid to hear his answer. Part of her told her to hit him with the fern and run, but the other part told her that she should stay and hear him out.

"I just… I almost did. I almost tasted your blood. I couldn't go through with it. You were half unconscious and I couldn't take advantage of you like that. I wouldn't do that to you or to anyone." His face was ridden with guilt and he shifted his weight between his feet as if he didn't want to continue the conversation anymore. But, still, surprisingly he continued to speak. "Maybe because of the drugs… somehow reality might have meshed with your dreams and you thought I did… but I didn't… I didn't hurt you. I didn't hurt you in any way. I promise, Felicity. I'm a lot of things. But, I'm not that guy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She could somewhat understand what he was saying, but she just couldn't believe any of it.

"It kind of runs in the family. From my mother's side. She's like me. And Thea… They call it a genetic defect. I call it a curse." Oliver looked ashamed of himself –disgusted even.

"So, you're saying you were not in your arrow suit a while ago and you didn't drink my blood. That part was all just a dream. But, you're also saying you wanted to drink my blood because you're some kind of a vampire?" That may have been the craziest sounding series of questions she had ever asked anyone. But, then again maybe not. She remembered asking a very silly question at one of those 'sex ed' classes in high school.

"No, I'm not a vampire." He rolled his eyes at her. "It's a medical condition. And, no, I wasn't in my… Arrow suit... And I didn't drink any blood from you or use you in anyway." His voice was so sincere she really wanted to believe him. Caught up in lust and passion, it had been easier to accept things in her dream. But, now, everything sounded so utterly ridiculous and implausible.

"The teeth…it's a genetic deformity of some kind. And they only come out when I have the urge to feed on someone. But, I don't know how to explain it to you in medical terms."

Visions of Oliver's teeth on her neck and the sensation that it brought her made her body tingle. She stared at him dazedly. "Genetic deformity had never looked so good." She flinched. If she had inherited any genetic defect it had to be the lack of a brain to mouth filter from her dear mother.

She sighed and tried to explain herself. "I mean, usually genetic deformity causes people to be born with unusually big noses or big heads... or big-" Her eyes fell to his pants. He did feel unusually large against her stomach at the hotel.

"Only my teeth…only the teeth gets deformed," he clarified and she could tell he was trying not to look so amused.

"Ehm, right…" she nodded and tried to move the conversation along to something less embarrassing. "Are there others like you? I mean other than your family?"

"Yes, the notebook… The people on that list... they are like us. But, they… they believe we are the future of this world and they would stop at nothing to pave the way for that future."

Felicity had known Sara's connection to the book may have led her to her being kidnapped, but she didn't imagine it was connected to something like this. How could she have? Until she had moved from Vegas to Starling City, vigilantes and vampires had only existed in books and movies. "But, you don't… you don't share their belief?" She had to know. She had to know what his part in all of it was. Even if none of it made any real sense.

"I would do anything to be normal, Felicity." His voice was strangled in so much pain and suffering that it tugged at her heart strings. "And, that's why I put that hood on every night. To stop them. To see that their horrible dream is never realized."

She knew he didn't really have to answer any of her questions. But, he was. It was as if he had been waiting to get all these secrets out of his chest. For some unexplainable reason, she didn't want Oliver Queen, a man who she barely even knew, to suffer anymore. She now truly wished that this was some kind of a nightmare. "This can't be real… This is not real…" She felt like she was trapped in some kind of a fanfiction story - a very badly written fanfiction story.

"Felicity?"

"I'm sorry, but this is too hard to believe! I must be still dreaming! Or the drugs are causing me to hallucinate?" Tears welled up in her eyes, but she was determined to keep them from falling.

"Felicity, it's not a dream or a hallucination..." he said in a soft voice.

"I liked this situation so much better, when it was just a dream. But, I guess … I guess, everything makes more sense now." It wasn't that hard to believe Moira Queen as a blood sucking vampire. She had only met the woman once at a gala that Sara took her to and Felicity had found Moira Queen to be abnormally pale and cold, even then.

She wondered how often they needed to feed in order to look not so pale. She wondered if that was the reason for Oliver Queen's weekly midnight rendezvous. "Those girls… the women you meet every week at the hotel… you… you use them? You feed on them?"

Guilt took over his features once more. His eyes momentarily ducked in shame. "Not in the sense that I think you mean. I mean some people are willing to do anything to please Oliver Queen. And I don't think you understand how easily the right amount of money could always make anyone do strange things and forget them the next moment. The booze sort of helps in that process too…. Hey… you ok?"

She didn't realize she was crying, 'til he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I can't believe we're having this conversation while I'm naked…holding this stupid fern!" These things usually didn't happen in real life. People just didn't find out that the billionaire playboy who moonlighted as a vigilante, was also some kind of a vampire – And that too, while holding a fern, standing naked in their bedroom. Even in the movies, these kinds of secrets were revealed in forests, dark caves with bats or at castles with spider webs. Never holding a fern. Never naked and holding a fern.

"Your fern is lovely," he beamed, smearing off another tear from her cheek.

Was that a euphemism for something? Or, did her mind just fall into the gutter again? Either way, it had brought her sobbing to a pause.

Oliver stepped even closer. He halted only when there was nothing separating them, except for the darn fern.

"It thrives under low light," she muttered a random fact, she had read about the house plant.

"Mmm hmmm." He leaned in and suddenly the fern felt heavier than a second ago. Her fingers began to grow weaker as she stared at his approaching lips.

His hands reached over the fern and cupped her face, but before she knew it, she had lost control of the fern and it had fallen onto his foot. He simply flinched and just took a step back from the pile of dirt. No groans of pain or growls.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to…I'm so-" She stopped apologizing when she remembered that she no longer had a fern to hide behind. "Frack!" She darted off into the bathroom screaming.

* * *

><p>ande, Guest, Ana Merlin, Guest, Captivated, : Thanks... so I wrote more :P<p> 


End file.
